Games People Play
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: 1xR, One-Shot, AU. Written for Church of Lemons 2011. He didn't give her time to respond to the intensity of his kiss, allowing her only a muffled complaint against his shoulder... "You're not wearing any underwear." The game is called seduction.


**Title:** Games People Play  
><strong>Author:<strong> Andrea  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Gundam Wing  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Heero/Relena, Duo, Hilde  
><strong>Genre:<strong> PWP - Church of Lemons 2011  
><em>Standard Disclaimers Apply<em>

**Authors Notes:**I'll just say that it felt damn good to write 1xR again after so long. It felt really good.

BTW, this is just a selfish, selfish display of PWP, to showcase Heero and Relena's most narcissistic, primal natures. Place it cannon or alternate universe, hooking up, married, dating, doesn't matter. Huzzah! Don't forget to review!

This is my eighth year in a roll, participating in the CoL. O.O!

On, and the title is a song by Alan Parsons Project.

**Also, I'm actively updating and posting at my LJ, check my profile for the address. Come and friend me! **

* * *

><p>"Are you more than my hunger?<br>Lord, help me if I starve." — Taste, Lorna Vallings

He found himself rearranging his slacks for the umpteenth time that night, resting his weight against the wall. And it wasn't that he wasn't used to seeing her dressed this way, or that he'd gone a long time without, but the sight of her curving body, voluptuous and sensual and sweltering was wreaking havoc on his senses. The bass pounded like a second heartbeat through his veins, and he had to reach to wipe the light sheen of sweat off his temples as he envisioned her spread legs and back arching in ecstasy beneath him. He sweated in remembered heat. He sweated… _Christ_.

She was on a leisure slide to the floor, her bent knees tangled with Hilde's, as they both slowly swayed to their haunches and then up again, laughing and drunk and having so much fun, Heero felt a pang beat in his chest.

They called to him; Duo, his idiot of a best friend, most likely drunk off his ass, had just joined the girls, moving his limbs in crazy circles and awful jerks that would probably add to the soreness of his hangover tomorrow morning. Heero couldn't help shaking his head, valiantly ignoring him and refusing to move and inch. But it was then that Relena gave him that _look_, that one that always made him shiver and sweat and pant like an untried boy, making him go as hard as rock, jonesing to lift her legs over his shoulders and bury his face in her sweetness.

Swaying her hips to the rhythm of the pounding bass, she made her way to him, wicked smile and dark eyes, _swaying, swaying, swaying her damned hips_. Hypnotic and—

"What are you doing?" His voice was low and too raw to be heard over the music, yet it still managed to sound breathy and was that… _desperation_? Definitely.

Turning around, but not before giving him a coy smile over her shoulder, she snuggled her ass into the cradle of his hips, merciless rubbing and wiggling against his straining erection. His hands came automatically to still her, but when they touched the thin material of her skin tight dress, his hands were no longer restraining, but encouraging, wanting her to rub harder, faster…

Her arm came up to wrap her hand around his neck, holding tightly as she kept her assault on his senses. She felt bold and sure of herself, her self-esteem up in the skies as she'd basked in his attention while on the dance floor, feeling his eyes drifting over her every curve, making her feel hot and desired and… so uncharacteristically mischievous. _Naughty_.

He stuttered something into her hair, but before she had time to question him, his hand was moving between her legs from behind, touching her so intimately she had to fight her eyes from closing and her head from rolling back in ecstasy. Moving her hand behind him, she grasped his wrist as tightly as she could, trying to force his invading hand away from her.

"Relena…" There was a ferocious breath exhaled against her ear. He was so out of breath, he was almost panting. "You—you're n—" Again. "You're not wearing any underwear."

_Mmm_. "I couldn't… not with this dress." His hand moved again to rest lightly on her thigh, fingers barely touching the skin there, as if unsure of what to do or say next. Relena was usually very shy and polite in her passion; Heero always being the one to prod her and tempt and tease her, but tonight… tonight she felt a temptress. She wanted him. She was horny and needy and so utterly empty, she couldn't wait to leave this place. "Let's go home. I want you… _so badly_."

Laughing and excited, Relena let Heero pull her through the crowd, watching his tight ass move under the material of his pants, as her fingers itched to be dug into the firm muscle. Gods, there must have been something in her drink; it was impossible to feel this horny, this quickly. If only they could move faster; didn't these people know she needed to get screwed _asap_before she died? Why, she couldn't even walk a straight line, not without bumping into random people dancing and hanging out; she felt Heero pull her closer behind him, one strong arm flush around her waist.

But they weren't heading towards the club entrance, she noticed with a frown. "Where are you going?" Was that desperation in her voice?

"Trust me."

And with that, she found herself thrust into a room that smelled dank and old, but then Heero was kissing her so deep and wetly, she forgot even her own name. He didn't give her time to respond to the intensity of his kiss, allowing her only a muffled complaint against his shoulder when his tooth jabbed her lip, before he was pulling her tight skirt up to her waist, the unmistakable sound of a wrapper followed by his zipper and then—_then fuuuck_.

Gasping out in shock, she could only roll her head back to rest against the wall as she felt his fingers rubbing up and down her moistened folds, all the way from her entrance, nudging the tip of his fingers in, before withdrawing quickly and moving up to rub tight, dark circles on her clit, making her legs tremble beneath her.

His ministrations continued, and she reached down to grasp his straining cock in her hand, just holding him tight through the rubber covering him, squeezing the sensitive head lightly before guiding him to her, wanting him inside her _now_ because she needed him so badly, she ached.

Pushing her hands off his erection, he stooped low for a moment before her, bringing her left knee over his right shoulder, placing a quick kiss to the skin just above her mound before standing up and letting her leg catch and hold onto his shoulder. The position was not entirely comfortable, but it left her completely open and vulnerable, stretching her so tight that it almost, _almost_ hurt when he started pushing inside her. She closed her eyes in anticipation, breathing so hard, every inhalation made a sound in her throat. She waited, her hands wild and uneasy as they swept the hard planes of his body, clutching against tough skin, grating on rock muscles, but still he would not move any further, instead retreating to slide smoothly against her soaked folds, up against her clit, down to circle teasing against her entrance.

She was so close, _so_ close; she couldn't believe it had taken her practically nothing to come this close to the precipice. She was so aroused, her skin _sang_, her hips undulating in a rocking motion, trying to entice him, tempt him… Then his thumb was joining his cock and stroking her just right, finding her ultra sensitive clitoris once again, and she careened upwards, her strangled cry lost in his mouth as he swallowed her response, smiling brightly against her lips. It was amazing and beautiful and so, so heady Relena kept shaking her head deliriously, and even when his lips left hers to trail down her neck, and up to her ear, she covered her mouth again with her own hand, even though it was nearly impossible for anyone to overhear them with the music still pounding through the walls and door. Her hips continued to rock against the thumb pressed against her clit, trying to soothe the tremulous orgasm still coursing down her limbs.

_Quiet_. It was so difficult to remind herself they were in a public place; the conservative side of her feeling almost self-conscious.

It wouldn't have mattered anyway, for in the next second, her scream of pure and unhindered rapture joined another simultaneous release, as Heero entered her in a single stroke, so harsh and sudden it seemed to break her in two.

"I'm sorry… sorry…" He kept muttering apologies in between kisses and heart-numbing thrusts, her leg throbbing from its position over his shoulder but it felt wonderful and amazing and it was so passionate and intense… She was sweating profusely where her knee bent over his shoulder, and it kept slipping, but he reached up with that arm to place his palm flat against the wall behind her, giving her leg more leverage. The increased height was a protest on her abused limbs, so she held on to his neck to raise her other leg around his waist, and the sudden change in position sent a sting of painful pleasure through her core.

She was coming again, she was going to come, _comecomecoooome_—come so hard she was blacking out. "I can't… please… I—_god_!"

When she came to again, her mind and body recovering and coming back online from the extraordinary sensory overload, it was to find Heero flush against her, squeezing her so tight against the wall it was a wonder she still found the space to breathe. She wondered how long she'd been unresponsive, recovering from her orgasm. It had to have been a substantial length of time, for Heero was not the coolly, aloof man she was familiar with.

There was no hint of coolness in him.

He held her so tightly to him, their chests and hips fused together—he couldn't even move properly, his previous intense rhythm slowed to a mere rocking that soothed her senses. It was then that she heard his grunting, his breathing so raw and his skin a tender flush so pink, she could almost see it flutter.

She realized he had exerted himself to such a point, he couldn't move anymore, exhausted and on the verge of collapsing, but he still found an ounce of strength to groan her name long and painful against her neck, jerking and spasming deliciously inside and all around her. She wrapped her liquid limbs around him, holding him close, tenderly sifting her fingers through his soft, matted hair, stroking the lingering urgency away.

He slid down until he was on his haunches with her still wrapped around him, sitting in his lap, both legs around his waist. He tried gathering his breath long enough to say something, but he could only keep swallowing to moisten his parched throat, hands still clutching—and probably bruising—her hips. Bruises she treasured, for they were reminders _and _remainders of his total lost of control with her.

Relena continued running her hands down his sides, shoulders, neck and back, soothing his rampaging emotions, soothing his blood back into passivity. "That was fun."

Chuckling against her breast, he kissed the skin there through her dress; his hands finally releasing her hips to move further down and squeeze and hold tightly onto her ass. The sudden action caused her to tighten swiftly around him, and his eyes rolled briefly back in his head, making him groan out her name against her neck. "I don't think I would survive another round."

"Mm… Is that a challenge?"

"No. It's total surrender."

She pouted mockingly, running her thumbs over his flushed cheekbones. "So uncharacteristic of you, darling. So easily?"

"Don't tempt me." He grunted, giving her a look that spoke volumes. Standing up with her still in his arms, her legs still wrapped around his hips, he carried her to a high table against the corner, placing her there and withdrawing from her moist heat to discard the condom. His breathing was almost back to normal, but the passionate blush had still to leave his skin, and she always found it adorable. And sexy.

He was rearranging his clothing, moving to tuck his shirt into his pants when he saw her hands move up her thighs, probably trying to wipe the evidence of their desire, but the action itself was so arousing, so shocking and uncharacteristic of her, it called a primal response in Heero. "Relena…"

Her eyes snapped up to his, licking her lips at the smoldering look he was giving her hands, catching his own tongue running across his lip.

Wantonly… she spread her legs wider.

He made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded awfully like a moan or maybe a groan, and it was almost painful.

Heero could not look away; he was reminded briefly of a dog salivating over a bone. Damn… He wanted to taste her.

And then he was moving closer to her, pushing her legs further apart; and when he lowered his head to touch his tongue to her sweetness, Relena knew this was one torture she was willing to endure, again and again. If all she had to do was tease him mercilessly, _then she was game_. 

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>


End file.
